


Are You Crying?

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Death, M/M, Nightmares, Not rly tho, dream death?, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  Person A is often described as a very strong person, they’ve rarely/never been seen crying or showing any sort of emotion/weakness. But Person B finds them sobbing, hard, like quivering and hiccuping under a blanket.<br/>A sees B staring and quickly wipes their tears and refuses to show their face, expected B to call them out on their sobbing.But B instead crawls next to A, pulls them into a hug, and murmurs “It’s okay to cry.” as A resumes crying into B’s shoulder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Crying?

*Psiioniic’s POV  
Prompt: Person A is often described as a very strong person, they’ve rarely/never been seen crying or showing any sort of emotion/weakness. But Person B finds them sobbing, hard, like quivering and hiccuping under a blanket.  
A sees B staring and quickly wipes their tears and refuses to show their face, expected B to call them out on their sobbing.But B instead crawls next to A, pulls them into a hug, and murmurs “It’s okay to cry.” as A resumes crying into B’s shoulder.

You’ve never seen him cry. Never. Yet there’s a sharp sniffling in the tent beside yours that you can’t ignore even if you wanted to. Rosa and Disciple are gone, off to town right now, leaving Signless with you. 

You slip carefully out of your tent, glancing at his own. God, you never were much good with emotions. He’s the one who’s good with emotions, not you! What are you going to say to him, how does he make you feel better when you cry?

Ugh.

You sigh heavily, slipping into his tent “SN?” you murmur quietly just a bit louder than his sobs. He tries to hide under the pile of pelts, refusing to show his face to you. Stubborn asshole.

“I-” he chokes on a hiccup. You’re worried. You don’t know how to deal with SN like this. He burrows under the pelts, curling up. Fuck, you’re scared.

“Shhh...” you murmur, coming to the decision that yes, you’re going to hug him. Physical contact always seems to calm him. Hopefully it’ll help this time too. You press his body close to yours, his head fitting easily under your chin.

“I dreamed that you-” he gets cut off by a sob that sounds almost painful, fingertips grasping at your jumpsuit. God, he’s ripping it a little. Rosa will kill you. “That I got killed?” you murmur into his hair, holding him to your chest.

He nods a little, sobbing against your shoulder.

Oh.

“I’m here, not dead. Very much tho alive, can you feel how warm i am compared to you?” you say gently, rubbing at his back. He’s trembling. “Y-yeah, I feel it,” he replies, clinging to your bony frame.

“We’re gonna be okay, SN,” you murmur into his hair, and he chokes out a rough purr

“Okay.”


End file.
